1. Field
The present invention relates to a system to testing an electronic part, and, more particularly, to a system to testing an electronic part and a method of controlling the same, which are capable of automatically detecting a position of a socket according to a variation in position of the socket so as to test the electronic part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as semiconductor technology has been rapidly developed, the small size and high density of all electrical/electronic apparatuses have been realized. In addition, as industrial robots have been developed, test devices to test the capabilities of the electrical/electronic apparatuses using the robots have been developed.
For example, when a memory chip is manufactured and is then mounted on a main board, which is actually used in a user environment, to test a capability of the memory chip, an industrial robot is used to automatically insert/separate the memory chip into/from a socket mounted on the main board.
In order to test the capability of an electronic part, the position of a socket into which the electronic part is inserted is input to a robot via an offline work program, and the position of the socket is detected on the basis of a reference block which is a reference tool to detect the position of the socket using a contact sensor.
After the position of the socket is detected, a memory chip is inserted into the socket using the robot, the capability of the memory chip is tested, and the inserted memory chip is separated from the socket using the robot.
However, since the main board, which is a major component of the work box to test the memory chip, should be changed to a new model over time, serious problems may occur at the time of the automation of the system.
That is, whenever the main board is replaced with a new board, a position into which a memory chip is inserted should be newly changed and input to the robot. This problem may occur when the main board is repaired and mounted again as well as when the main board is replaced with a new board.
Accordingly, it takes a great deal of time to newly change and input the insertion position of the memory chip into the robot. Since such time corresponds to a time when the system is stopped, the efficiency of the system decreases.